


The Birdwatching Contest

by Joanne_Lupin



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M, Self-Esteem, Self-Esteem Issues, rly cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-26
Updated: 2014-07-26
Packaged: 2018-02-10 13:36:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2027058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joanne_Lupin/pseuds/Joanne_Lupin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt from Tumblr user subversive-fallen-angel: There's a competition in Night Vale- doorknob collecting, stargazing, standing perfectly still and holding a turtle, idk whatever, and Cecil really, REALLY wants to win. Carlos wins. Awkwardness ensues. :3</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Birdwatching Contest

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Конкурс по наблюдению за птицами](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9503195) by [WTF_Night_Vale_2017](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Night_Vale_2017/pseuds/WTF_Night_Vale_2017)
  * Translation into Русский available: [Конкурс по наблюдению за птицами](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10548400) by [Rainy_Elliot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainy_Elliot/pseuds/Rainy_Elliot)



“What’re you reading, Cecil?” asked Carlos as he settled into bed next to his boyfriend. 

“It’s a bird book,” Cecil replied. He didn’t look up as he studied the facts and figures under an illustration of an Arctic Tern. “The annual Night Vale Ornithological Association birdwatching contest is coming up, and I really want to win this time. I’ve been runner-up to Steve Carlsberg for the past five contests. But, you know, I really think this’ll be my year.”

“Can I help? I’m not an ornithologist, but some of my college friends were, and I learned quite a bit from them.”

“Sorry, Carlos, but we’re not supposed to work with anyone else. It’s in the rules.” He flipped the page, committing to memory every piece of information on Gyrfalcons the book had to offer. 

“Oh. Could I enter- just on my own?”

“Of course you can! The contest is open to all Night Vale citizens. There’s a sign-up at the radio station.”

Carlos leaned over and kissed the top of Cecil’s head. “Maybe I will, then.”

Cecil finally looked up from his book. He kissed Carlos back. “I mean, you can’t expect to do too well your first time, but you’ll learn the tips and tricks as you go along. Who knows- maybe in a few years, you’ll be up there with the pros!”

“We’ll see,” Carlos said with a smile.

-o0o-

“And that was traffic.” 

Cecil glanced down at the sound panel, noting the flashing light that indicated a caller was on the line. “Listeners, it looks like we have a caller! Hello? You’re on Night Vale Community Radio. Who’s this?”

“Cecil, this is Steve Carlsberg.”

“Oh… Hi, Steve…” Cecil frowned, but tried to remain cordial. “Why’d you call in?”

“Well, I was just wondering whether you were gonna talk about the birdwatching contest. I mean, how else are we gonna get all the information we need about it?”

Cecil suppressed a groan. “There… there isn’t a birdwatching contest this year, Steve. It was cancelled.”

“No it wasn’t, Cecil! We all found cryptic posters taped to our toilet seat covers, just like every year.”

Cecil ground his teeth. “No, those were for the fishing competition. Like I said, birdwatching is cancelled this year.”

“But the fishing competition posters show up on our _mirrors_ \- not our toilet seat covers!”

“Oh, I’m, uh, wishing I had more time to correct you, Steve, but it’s nearly time for the weather, and Station Management’s cutting you off. ThereisnobirdwatchingcontestthisyearStevegoodbye.”

“But-” Steve started to protest, but Cecil hung up before he could say anything else.

“And now, Night Vale, I take you to… the weather.”

As the song played, Cecil’s cell phone rang. “Carlos! Hi!” he answered immediately.

“Cecil, that wasn’t a very sportsmanlike thing to do,” Carlos said.

Cecil rolled his eyes. “There’s nothing against it in the rules. C’mon, Carlos! I really wanna win this year!”

“It may not be against the rules, but it’s unfair. As a scientist, I abhor unfairness. Also, as your boyfriend, I think you’re better than that.”

Cecil sighed. “You’re right. As usual.”

“Scientists are usually right.”

“Listen, the weather’s finishing up. I’ll talk to you later. Okay?”

“Okay. I love you.”

“I love you, too.” The song ended as they hung up. Cecil sat up in his chair. “Listeners, Carlos, my boyfriend, called me during the weather to remind me that, uh, the birdwatching contest is, in fact, on. Must’ve slipped my mind, I guess. Silly me. You can sign up at various locations around the city- including the Night Vale Community Radio station- by consuming exactly twelve orange slices in the presence of a Night Vale Ornithological Society member, all of whom are conveniently identified by their handmade Peruvian shawls, their bright orange wizard hats, and the look of sheer terror permanently etched into every line of their face…”

-o0o-

Cecil gripped Carlos’ hand tightly- a little too tightly, as he was cutting off circulation- while they waited for the results to be tabulated. “Calm down, Cecil,” Carlos soothed. “Everything will be fine.” 

Cecil took a deep breath, but he still bounced anxiously on his toes. “Okay. Yes. Fine. It’ll all be- OHMYGODTHEY’RECOMINGOUT!” 

A group of shawl-clad ornithologists shuffled onto the stage. “Thank you all for your participation in today’s competition,” one member droned. “I will now read the results of the one million, twenty-four thousand, five hundred and thirty-seventh Night Vale Ornithological Association’s birdwatching competition. In third place… Steve Carlsberg.”

Cecil couldn’t contain his gigantic grin as Steve, unpleasantly shocked but maintaining an admirable level of grace, marched onstage to accept his award and prize: a ball of discarded dog hair. 

“In second place… Cecil Palmer.”

Carlos nudged Cecil forward. He walked in a trance, his disappointment at not winning battling his satisfaction at beating out Steve. His prize was a slightly bigger ball of dog hair. 

“And finally, the big winner… Carlos the Scientist!”

Cecil’s jaw dropped. Carlos ducked his head, grinning in spite of himself. He collected his prize (the biggest ball of dog hair) and stood on the stage next to Cecil, nudging him excitedly. 

“Once again, thank you all for your participation. Enjoy the post-contest festivities, Night Vale.”

-o0o-

Cecil and Carlos started their walk home in silence. But Carlos couldn’t stand the awkwardness for long.

“Listen… I know that winning the contest was really important to you. Honestly, I didn’t think I’d win. I just wanted to participate in something you enjoy so we could talk about it together. After all, it’s important for couples to share common interests.”

Cecil sighed, staring ahead. “I don’t blame you, Carlos. Of course I don’t. But I am disappointed that I didn’t win. I just…” He sighed again, trailing off.

“You just what, Cecil?” Carlos brushed his fingers against Cecil’s hand. Cecil took it, squeezing once.

“I, well… You’re so good at everything. You’re an incredibly brilliant scientist; you’re much braver than me, and did so much more for the Revolution; you’re even a competent public speaker. I thought that this could be, you know, my thing…”

Carlos chuckled quietly. “Cecil, I’m sorry, but that’s just silly. For starters, you’re a much better public speaker than I am. Sure, I don’t faint at the sight of an audience, but you’re an expert at making things interesting. Whenever I make a speech, people fall asleep. And who told you you’re not a hero? You’re the one who called Night Vale to action, jeopardizing your own personal safety in the process, and not sure that your efforts would do anything at all! And you’re so kind and caring. You’re an amazing cat-dad to Khoshekh. You’ve taught me how to communicate, instead of just getting frustrated with me. I don’t know who gave you the idea that you’re somehow ‘less’ than me, but they are dead wrong.”

Cecil stopped walking, his eyes welling up. “Carlos…”

“I love you, Cecil, and I… I feel angry when you think you’re anything less than astounding.”

“I love you, too, Carlos. I love you so, so much.” Cecil pulled him close and kissed him gently. Carlos hugged him tight.

They walked the rest of the way home hand-in-hand, swapping birdwatching stories, laughing, and feeling- if anything- closer than ever.

**Author's Note:**

> haha Cecil y u researching arctic birds u live in a desert


End file.
